Taken to Court
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: Chloe wants Beca to agree to a team bonding Bellas Basketball game. Hot and sweaty Bellas in sports attire? Oh yes. Bechloe possibly, Stemily implied, Mitchsen implied...


**A/N so this was a prompt (albeit unknowingly) from my favourite Australian, because a storm was slow in arriving** **…**

"A basketball game? Are you serious Chlo?"

Beca looked up from her laptop and frowned at her co-captain, perched on the end of Amy's bed and bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah, totes!" the redhead was almost bursting with enthusiasm, "Come on Beca, it'll be great for team-building and more importantly, fun!"

The brunette blew air from her cheeks and quirked an eyebrow. Chloe waited expectantly with her eyes wide open pleadingly.

Beca laughed, "OK Red – you convince the other Bellas and I'm game."

She grinned as the bubbly redhead clapped her hands in glee and bounced off the bed to the door.

"Oh they don't need convincing Becs, I'm the Captain, of course they're going to…" she rolled her eyes at Beca's eyebrow quirk and stuck her tongue out, "WE'RE the Captains. Of course they're going to play. I'm going to go tell them now."

"Hey – does that mean we're on opposite teams then?"

Chloe paused with her hand on the bannister, "Oh yes, Becs - you're team captain for one side and I'm captain of the other! Oh this is going to be fun"

Beca laughed to herself as she watched the retreated Redhead bounce down the stairs.

"Tigger," she thought to herself , shaking her head in amusement.

Of course when Chloe had called Aubrey to tell her what they were planning she just had to drop everything and come down to Atlanta "Oh Chloe, that sounds an amazing idea, I'll come down and coach you!" she had enthused down the line, and before they knew it, their favourite Aca-Nazi was there with them in the locker rooms, kitted out in shorts and positively brimming with the trademark Aubrey Pep.

"You do know this body was built for basketball don't you?" Amy boasted as they entered the empty court. "I was the high school captain back home."

Flo gave the boastful Antipodean a questioning look as she bent to relace her sneakers and almost tripped up the tall brunette walking in behind her.

"OK Captains, what are the teams?" Amy stood with her hands on her hips looking expectantly at Beca and Chloe. Beca couldn't help but be amused at the change since Freshman year. Not only in Amy, but in herself. She would have been the first to have come up with some amazing excuse to avoid physical exercise, but the Bella's had morphed into a slick and fit outfit with the dance routines that Chloe had drilled them with.

"We're going to pick now Amy," Chloe supplied.

"My pick first!" butted in Beca.

"No Becs, we'll toss for it."

Amy snickered and Stacie leaned in "Dude, that's only funny if you're a dude!" Her eyes widened as an image came to mind of the female equivalent and she looked at her co-captains, zoning out for a moment.

"Woah Stacie, where did you go?"

"If you ladies have finished?" Beca interrupted with mock annoyance. "Yeah we can toss for it. I like always carry a coin around with me in my Sports Bra."

"Do you? Oh me too Becs," Chloe's eyes gleamed as she slipped a hand into her cleavage.

Both Stacie and Beca goggled as the redhead's hand unabashedly slipped out of her bra, rearranging her breasts as she did so.

"OK, call."

"Er, I call heads." Beca muttered as the redhead flipped the coin.

"I prefer tail," Cynthia whispered to Emily with a nudge as the coin flipped through the air, causing the younger girl to cough and splutter.

"Like I said, I get first pick," Beca announced smugly, recovering slighty as the coin landed as she'd called. "I get Legacy"

"Oh, I see what we're doing here –Stacie." Chloe countered.

The two tall girls evenly distributed, the captains continued with their picks, Beca adding Amy, Cynthia and Lily, with Ashley, Jessica (naturally) and Flo making up the rest of Chloe's team.

"Well, seeing as our referees aren't here, I'll have to step in, Aubrey announced, picking up her whistle and grabbing the basketball.

At that precise opportune moment, the doors burst open and Benji and Jesse exploded in "We're here! Oh God! Sorry! Jesse was…" Benji stuttered to a flustered halt as he saw the endless legs of Emily with her hair braided up on both sides.

Jesse patted his housemate on the back and took an appreciate glance to his girlfriend. Those shorts made Beca's legs look longer. This game was going to be hard to referee..

"Er yeah, sorry – are you ready to start?" Jesse took the ball from Aubrey with a smile as the blonde frowned and retreated to the benches. He inclined his head. "Benji? – With us, pal?" Benji was still staring at the oblivious Emily, goggle-eyed. "er yeah, sorry, er, let's go yeah."

Benji took up position at the back of the court and Jesse took charge of the jump-off

Stacie outstretched her younger counterpart and tipped the ball down to Chloe who immediately spread the ball out to Jessica. She dribbled five paces and then threw across to Stacie who had turned free of Emily. She accepted the pass and then dropped the ball with a squeal. "Oh god, Stacie are you OK?" Emily looked panicked at the pained look on the brunette's face. "I broke a nail!" Stacie pouted.

"Oh my god, Stacie!" Beca ran up and clapped her on the back. "Come on, you've still got nine more, let's go!"

Jesse picked up the ball and performed a down court jump off to restart and this time Emily won the ball, tipping it to Flo, who threw it straight to Aubrey. "Oops."

"Come on Flo, keep it on the court!"

They'd been playing ten minutes with neither side scoring a single basket. Aubrey had been shouting encouragement, but as time went on her support had been leaning towards Chloe's team. "Oh come on Aubrey!" Beca panted, hands resting on her knees as she bent for breath, rivulets of sweat beading down tantalizingly down in between those beautiful twin mounds, so teasingly on show for as her vest puffed out.

 _[Wait, what? Aubrey – what are you thinking?]_

"I thought you were going to be impartial. Hello? Aubrey?" She waved a hand in front of the glazed face of Aubrey, snapping her out of the Beca Boob Daze she was in.

The blonde blinked her eyes and refocused. "Oh yeah, er sorry."

Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes, standing back up, not noticing the disappointed pout from Chloe as the taut fabric around her ass slackened. She clapped her hands and shouted encouragement to her girls as they launched another attack on team Chloe.

Emily took the ball and launched a perfect pass straight past Stacie to Flo who jumped and scored a perfect basket. The girls ran over to the Latina and embraced her in a sweaty group hug that went on for a little longer than it should have, and when they finally disconnected, Stacie cheekily smacked Emily's ass as she ran past causing the Legacy girl to squeal.

"Foul!" Benji blew his whistle immediately.

"You can't do that!" Chloe protested, hands on hip.

"Foul. Free throw Emily, " asserted the besotted Benji.

Stacie rolled her eyes and Emily looked at her incredulously, but with her eyebrow cocked quizzically. The older brunette winked at her and blew a silent kiss as Emily took the ball and took aim. She glanced at Benji, then back across at Stacie who was still looking at her with… with what?

The younger girl licked her lips nervously and took aim…

 **A/N so, I** **'** **ll leave it there (cos yeah, I** **'** **m a tease and I don** **'** **t know where the hell this is going!)**


End file.
